Quadruplets
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: There are four new students at McKinley High. They are quadruplets, and these four students are going to change things forever. Features Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Dave, and Santana, along with 4 OCs. My first Glee fic! Enjoy!
1. Arrival

[This idea came to me randomly last night, and I decided to write it down. Warning: the first chapter is a little on the long side. Please enjoy. Oh, I don't own Glee or Disney.]

The four new juniors walked into McKinley High School. They were all the exact same height, and they all had dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. They were quadruplets. All the other kids stared at them, amazed by how much they all looked alike. Matt Davis was biggest one of them all. His biceps were just about as big around as his head. Destiny Davis was extremely skinny, and he wore very baggy clothes. Thea Davis was dressed in a revealing top and short shorts. Jackie Davis wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. Although they looked alike, they were so completely different from each other.

A few hours later, the Davis's finished singing their individual audition songs for the glee club. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. Matt walked to the back of the room. Santana bit her lip and patted the seat of the chair next to her. "You can sit here."

"Thanks." Matt sat down. He had no idea that Santana was flirting with him. He never picked up on that kind of thing. Destiny sat beside Mercedes, Thea sat beside Brittany, and Jackie sat beside Quinn. Matt rolled his eyes. Jackie was definitely trying to get Quinn to like him. Destiny was probably doing the same thing with Mercedes. They were so hopeless.

Rachel smiled at the quadruplets after class. "So, which one of you is the oldest?"

"I am, then Thea, then Jackie, then Destiny," explained Matt.

Rachel nodded. "I just wanted to know, because I feel that you four are actually some competition for me. See, I like being in the spotlight, so you can't steal it from me all the time, okay?"

The Davis kids all looked around at each other. Thea and Destiny burst out laughing, Matt shrugged, and Jackie smiled flirtatiously. "Hey, you got a boyfriend, Berry?"

"Yes. Well, kind of. Not really, but I'm not interested," said Rachel. She turned and left the choir room.

Mr. Schuester approached the quadruplets. "You four are really amazing singers. Do you sing together all the time, or what?"

"Pretty much," said Destiny. "We have all the voice parts. I'm alto, Thea's soprano, Jackie's tenor, and Matt's a bass. I know what you're gonna say. 'Only girls can be altos', but I'm seriously too high to be a tenor. I can't get very low."

Mr. Schue laughed. "Well, great job. You'll all be a great addition to glee."

At home, the Davis kids sat around in their living room. Their parents were out working. Jackie, who laid on the couch, tossed a baseball into the air and then caught it. "So, who should I pick? Rachel or Quinn. Rachel's so feisty, but Quinn's so hot."

Thea rolled her eyes. "I don't really know or care. All I know is that that Santana girl is definitely a lesbian, and I'm thinking of going after her."

Destiny walked into the living room. He wore a tight tank-top, showing something surprising. "Damn it! I can't wait until I'm eighteen, so I can get these damn breasts cut off! They grew _again_!"

Jackie snorted a laugh. Destiny punched him in the stomach. "Jackie, I might have a girl's body, but I can still kick your sorry ass."

"So, we got who Jackie should pick, Santana, and breasts," said Thea. She looked at Matt, who was sitting in their father's recliner. "What are you thinking about, Matt?"

Matt shrugged. "Nothing."

The three other Davis kids looked at each other. Destiny shrugged.

The next day, after school, Matt went to the weight room and started lifting. The most he could bench press was 410 pounds. Matt sat up when someone entered the room. It was a guy just as tall as Matt. The guy had muscles, but he was also a little pudgy. He had dark hair and wore a letterman's jacket. Matt nodded to him. "Hey. I'm new here. Name's Matt Davis. You might have met one of my siblings. We're quadruplets."

"Yeah, I think I met the hot one. Thea, I think," said the guy. "I'm Dave Karofsky. I hope you don't care that I just called your sister hot."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me." Matt sighed. He stood up and took a big drink from his water bottle. Dave started pressing. After ten minutes, Dave stopped and sat up. He sighed. Matt looked at him. "You okay, Dave?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm great, actually. Lifting relieves a lot of stress," explained Dave. He smiled and stared into space for a moment.

Matt knew exactly what Dave was talking about. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah it does relieve a lot of stress. Helps get my mind off of other things."

The look on Dave's face was indescribable. He was smiling, but Matt could see that the gears were turning in his brain. Dave shook his head back and forth, emerging from his thoughts. His smile disappeared, and he looked quizzical. "So, what things do you have on your mind?"

Matt barely knew Dave, but he could see something in his eyes. It was some type of fear or anxiety. Matt had been struggling with his sexuality for a long time. He realized that he was attracted to men, but he had not accepted it. He probably never would accept it. Matt Davis was a man. He was supposed to like women, not men. The only person Matt had had an actual relationship with was a boy from camp named Chandler Lance. They had made out all the time, but Matt had never really thought about what it meant until this moment. Matt looked at Dave. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just...confused."

"Yeah. Me too." Dave laughed airily. He suddenly looked very serious. Matt wondered if Dave was confused in the same sense he was. He could see that Dave was wondering the same exact thing. Matt wasn't going to say anything, though. That's when Dave asked, "Confused how? Like, what are you confused about?"

Matt didn't want it to be a dead give-away, so he said, "Confused about who I am."

The next moment went in slow motion. Dave stood up and moved so that he was standing just a few inches away from Matt. Matt could hear both of their heartbeats. Dave put his hand on the back of Matt's neck. He leaned forward and met his lips to Matt's. It seemed as if the kiss lasted an hour. Finally, Matt pulled away. "I have to go."

Matt left the weight room quickly. Dave sighed and punched the wall.

The next day, the quadruplets walked into the choir room. Thea approached Santana. "Uh, hey, Santana. What's up?"

Santana was slightly confused. This was the first time Thea had ever spoken to her. "Um, nothing much. Just...getting ready to sing."

Thea nodded awkwardly. "Cool."

The poor Davis girl turned and sat somewhere far away from Santana. She sat beside Rachel. Jackie sat on the other side of Rachel. He was smiling sexily at her. Rachel just shook her head. She stood up and took the floor in front of the piano. Every person in the room rolled their eyes when she started talking.

Mercedes looked around, uninterested. Her eyes set on Destiny. Sure, he was a white boy, and he was small, but he was cute. He kind of reminded her of Justin Bieber, except Destiny had a much better haircut. Mercedes decided she was going to get Destiny to like her.

Destiny closed his locker. To his surprise, Mercedes was standing right there. Destiny's heart lept. Mercedes smiled. "Hey, Destiny. Do you wanna walk with me?"

"Sure, Mercedes." Destiny had to play it cool, so she didn't know that he liked her. They started walking together. Mercedes suddenly latched arms with Destiny. Destiny's heart was beating so fast. He couldn't help it. Mercedes was amazing to him.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go to a movie sometime," said Mercedes.

Destiny stopped walking. Mercedes also stopped. She smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'd really like that, Mercedes. Truth is, I liked you the minute I first met you."

"Me too," said Mercedes. She kept walking. Destiny stayed by her side. He couldn't stop smiling. He was going to go on a date with Mercedes.

Santana caught up with Matt in the hallway later. "Hey, Matt. So, just wondering, but what the hell is up with your sister?"

Matt's eyes widened. Apparently, Thea had made a move on Santana. Matt thought everything through. He didn't know if he should tell Santana that Thea was a lesbian or not. Thea wouldn't care. Maybe Santana would break and admit her own homosexuality. Finally, Matt shrugged. "She likes you."

"She _likes_ me?" asked Santana. "She's a lesbian?"

Matt nodded slowly. Santana laughed shortly. The smile soon disappeared from her face. She just stood there staring at the floor. Suddenly, someone pushed Matt. He fell sideways and ran right into a locker. Matt looked down the hallway. Dave looked back at him. Matt caught up with Dave. "What was that for?"

"You're a glee nerd. I had to," laughed Dave.

"Really? I thought it was because I pulled away from you when you _kissed_ me yesterday!" yelled Matt. Everything was suddenly quiet.

Dave suddenly got in Matt' face. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Just do me a favor and try to keep me out of your fantasies next time."

Dave turned and walked away. Everyone went back to talking. Matt felt a hand on his arm. He turned, and Santana was standing there. The look on her face was soft and caring, something that was probably rare. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not. It's not the fact that I was just pushed into a locker, it's the fact that Dave Karofsky kissed me yesterday, and it was good, and I fucked it up, and now he's going to hate me forever," explained Matt. Santana didn't know what to say. Matt grasped her hand and wrote his address on it with a black pen. "If you really care, come to this address after school."

Santana looked at her hand and nodded, while Matt hurried to his next class.

Matt answered the door later, at the Davis residence. Santana smiled at her. He let her in. They walked to the dining room and sat down at the table. He started speaking, "So, I'm gay. I know that I'm completely gay and nothing can change that. Yesterday in the weight room, Dave kissed me, because we told each other we were both confused. I stopped the kiss and left. Now he's going to bully me mercilessly because I pulled away."

"Well," started Santana, "you probably didn't know this, but Karofsky tortured a gay kid who used to go to our school named Kurt. He tortured him so much that he transferred to a different school. I can't believe he's gay and he made Kurt's life hell because he hated gay people. That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he didn't like who he was becoming. I sure don't like it," said Matt. "I'm sorry to say this, but I kinda understand why he did what he did."

Whatever Santana was going to say was interrupted by Thea entering the dining room. She set a big pizza box on the table. When Thea saw Santana, her face turned red. "Um, we got pizza. Half-cheese, half-pepperoni."

"Hey, Thea," smiled Santana. Santana was never nervous about anything. She especially wasn't nervous when it came to loving people, or people loving her, rather.

Thea smiled at Santana. "Hi. What were you two talking about?"

"My gayness," answered Matt. He had told Thea all about his only boyfriend from camp. She was one of three people who knew I was gay, the other two people being Santana and Dave. Hopefully it would stay that way, for now at least.

Thea grabbed a piece of cheese pizza. She smiled at Santana again before biting into her pizza. She left the dining room. Santana watched her leave. When she was sure Thea was out of earshot, Santana said, "She's cute. I might have to give her a chance."

Matt smiled.

Destiny looked over at Mercedes during glee rehearsal. He smiled. She smiled back. It was Thursday. There was only one more day left until their movie date. Destiny didn't know if it was such a good idea anymore. What if Mercedes felt his chest? She would figure out that he had a girl's body, and then she would freak out and never talk to him ever again. Destiny couldn't handle that. He would have to tell Mercedes when the time was right.

The last two people left in the choir room after rehearsal were Jackie and Rachel. She dropped one of his books on the floor, and he picked it up for her. She didn't smile. "Thank you."

"So, you have a thing for Finn," said Jackie. He had noticed it the first day.

Rachel turned and looked at Jackie. She shrugged. "So what if I do? He's with Quinn, and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"But _I_ can change that." Jackie smiled. Rachel gave him a strange look. Jackie nodded. "Yes, I can change the fact that Finn and Quinn are together. I can charm Quinn right away from Finn. Trust me, I can charm any girl."

"You can't charm me." Rachel smiled at him. Jackie rolled his eyes.

Jackie stopped Quinn as she was leaving the school. She looked up at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. He smiled sexily. "Look, Quinn, I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to change that. See, I think I could learn to like you a lot, and you could learn to like me, too. Plus, you are the hottest girl in this place."

"I'm with Finn," said Quinn shortly. She tried to move past Jackie, but he stepped out right in front of her. Quinn sighed, but she was also smiling. She had to admit that it was very tempting. Jackie was cute and charming. Quinn bit her lip. "Fine. The movies, tomorrow night at eight. But no one can know."

Jackie smiled. "I have to take Destiny to the movies. He has a date with Mercedes."

Quinn shrugged. "I'm sure one person knowing won't hurt. See you there."

Quinn walked away, and Jackie watched her go. Even though he was doing this mostly

for Rachel, Jackie had to admit that Quinn Fabray was sexy as hell.

Matt walked into the weight room. There was Dave, chugging a bottle of water, sweat covering his shirt. Matt thought of turning around and walking away. Then he formed an idea. He stepped into Dave's few. Dave glared at him. "What the hell are you doing in here? No fags allowed in the weight room."

"If that's true, then why are _you_ in here?" asked Matt. Dave didn't do anything. He just stared at the ground. Matt half expected to get punched in the face, but obviously he was wrong. Dave sat down on the end of the bench. Matt sat beside him. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened the other way. Not the kiss. The kiss was good, but I'm sorry that I just ran away. I'm not proud of who I am. I don't want you to hate me. I actually want you to like me very much."

Dave still stared at the ground. Matt took a chance. He turned Dave's face so they were looking at each other. Matt leaned in and kissed Dave. One of Dave's hands moved to the back of Matt's neck, and the other moved to his lower back. Soon, Matt was lying on the bench on his back, and Dave was lying on top of him, kissing the hell out of him.

Santana and Thea walked into the weight room. They were laughing about something. Santana's eyes widened when she saw the two boys making out on the bench. "Uh, hey, guys. Thea and I were just trying to find you, Matt."

Dave immediately stood up. He stretched. It was extremely awkward for him. Santana smiled at him. "Don't worry, meathead. We're not gonna tell anyone."

Dave nodded slightly. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that Santana and Thea were holding hands. Thea followed his gaze and looked down at her hand. "Oh. Yeah. That. We're kinda together now, I guess."

Dave nodded again.

The next day, after school, Jackie picked up Quinn. Destiny waved to her from the back seat. Quinn waved back. She gave Jackie a look. He raised his eyebrows and smiled sexily. They arrived at the movie theater in a few minutes. Destiny found Mercedes. "Hey, Mercedes."

"Hey. I just got the tickets. Let's go," said Mercedes. She seemed nervous. That wasn't like Mercedes. They walked to the correct auditorium together, arms linked together.

Jackie looked up at the board with the movie showtimes. "What movie would you like to see tonight, Quinn?"

"It doesn't matter to me. We won't actually be watching the movie," said Quinn. She smiled at Jackie. He smiled back. They seemed to do that a lot. Even though they knew they were about to make out a lot, they still made eyes at each other. Jackie bought tickets to some new Disney movie and led the way to the auditorium.

Unknown to them, Finn and Kurt were going to watch a movie for their weekly "brotherly bonding" trip. Kurt looked up at the board. "Oh, I just adore Disney. We should see that one."

"Okay. I knew you wouldn't want to see the action flick," said Finn.

Four other people walked into the movie theater at that moment. It was Santana, Thea, Matt, and Dave. They were all laughing about something that had happened right outside. They were going to see the new action movie together. The two gay couples. Santana tapped Dave's shoulder, then pointed to Kurt. All the color left Dave's face. Before anyone could stop him, he approached his former victim. "Hey, Hummel."

Kurt turned around to see who was talking to. He turned pale immediately. Finn pushed Dave back and stood in-between him and Kurt. "What the hell do you want from him, Karofsky?"

Dave swallowed. For whatever reason, his eyes teared up. He didn't answer Finn. Over Finn's shoulder, Dave yelled, "Look, Fancy-uh, Kurt, I mean-I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. You didn't deserve any of that. I was just insecure about who I was, and I hated you because you were so proud. I know it will be hard for you to forgive me, but can you please try? That's all I wanted to say."

Dave turned and rejoined his group. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Dave turned around to see Kurt staring at him. Dave was fully crying now. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. Kurt was crying, too. He held out his hand. Dave shook it gently. He then put his arm around Matt. "Kurt, I'd like you to meet my-my..boyfriend, Matt. Matt, this is Kurt Hummel."

"I've heard a lot about you, Kurt," said Matt. He shook Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at Matt, then turned his smile on Dave. "I'm glad you're becoming more comfortable with yourself, Karofsky. Have a nice night."

Kurt walked away, heading for the auditorium where the Disney movie was playing with Finn. They sat down close to the back. Three rows in front of them, Quinn and Jackie were making out. Finn instantly realized who it was. He stood up, walked down to their row. Quinn stood up and looked at him. Kurt couldn't hear what they were saying, but Finn shook his head and exited the auditorium. Quinn ran after him. Kurt soon followed. He got to the sitting area in time to see Finn leaving the theater. Quinn sat down and started crying. Kurt followed Finn out, not feeling sorry for Quinn at all.

Destiny and Mercedes actually watched their movie, which was a romance. Mercedes reached out and grasped Destiny's hand. She leaned in and kissed him. Destiny accepted it happily. He then remembered why he had been so nervous before, and he pulled away. Mercedes narrowed her eyebrows. Very quietly, Destiny said, "I'm a girl."

Mercedes, not understanding him, laughed. "What?"

"I'm a girl. Well, I have a girl's body. I'm an FTM, a female-to-male transgender. It basically means that I'm a boy trapped in a girl's body," explained Destiny. The look on Mercedes's face was completely blank. Destiny shook her head. "Sorry. I have to go."

Destiny stood up and ran out of the auditorium. He walked out to the sitting area. Luckily, Jackie was sitting out there, helping Quinn feel better. Destiny was also crying now. "Don't ask questions. Let's just go."

Jackie nodded. He helped Quinn to her feet and they all walked out to Jackie's car together.

Mercedes left the auditorium when her movie was over. She ran into Matt, Dave, Thea, and Santana. Matt smiled at her. "Hey, Mercedes. How was your date with Destiny?"

"Well, he told me he was a boy in a girl's body, and then he ran out," answered Mercedes. "Matt, is that really true? Is Destiny a girl?"

Thea and Matt looked at each other. Matt nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it's true. He's transexual. The only straight one out of the Davis quadruplets is Jackie. I'm gay, Thea's a lesbian, and Destiny's transexual. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know." Mercedes shook her head. "But I _do_ know that I like Destiny."

Matt nodded. "Okay. See you later, Mercedes."

"Yeah. See you Monday."

[I know, it's really long, and the ending was kind of sucky, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Review please!]


	2. Dating

[Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the second chapter! I don't own Glee or the movie Little Fockers.]

Destiny didn't go to school Monday. According to Matt, he didn't want to face Mercedes after telling her his secret. Mercedes felt sorry for the boy, because no one should feel that way. Mercedes wasn't going to make fun of him or his secret. She liked him, whether he was a real man or not. She told Matt this. Matt told her that it probably wouldn't help anything.

Santana and Thea sat together in glee club, holding hands. Thea noticed that Brittany glanced at them a few times. Puck was constantly making lesbian jokes. Santana rolled her eyes at these jokes. Thea thought they were funny.

Quinn sat with Jackie, never without a man. Finn sat near Rachel, but they weren't together. That didn't mean Rachel wasn't going to try. She just hadn't gotten around to it yet. Rachel was still planning exactly just how she was going to win Finn back.

As for Matt, he was sad that Dave wasn't in glee club. He didn't have any classes with his man either. He only ever saw him in the weight room. Dave assurred Matt that he would be in glee if everyone didn't hate him. Finn, Matt, Santana, and Thea were the only ones who trusted him. The other two quadruplets didn't know him, and the rest of the glee club hated him for the whole Kurt thing.

By the time it was Thursday, Destiny still wasn't back at school. Mercedes approached Matt. "Why the _hell_ isn't that boy back yet?"

"He's gonna go to a different school. Sorry, Mercedes. It's some co-ed boarding school all the way in Illinois," explained Matt.

Mercedes's jaw dropped. "So, not only will I not being going to school with him anymore, but I won't even get to see him ever again. Illinois is too far from here. It was good while it lasted, I guess."

Mercedes went and sat down. She looked sad, but Matt couldn't do anything to help that. Dave came into the choir room. Rachel immediately stood up. "What are _you _doing in here?"

"I want you all to know that I apologized to Kurt in person. Finn heard it all," explained Dave. He looked at Finn. "Tell them, Finn."

Finn stood up, said "it's true", and then sat back down. Dave nodded. He smiled. "There are three other things I want you all to know. The first is that I'm gay, and Matt here is my boyfriend. The second is that I quit the football team, because it's just not doing it for me anymore. The third is that I want to join the glee club."

Santana, Matt, Thea, and Finn were all smiling. Mr. Schue also smiled. "Well, you'll have to audition, Dave."

"No problem." Dave and Matt had prepared for this. They started singing "If We Ever Meet Again" by Timbaland and Katy Perry. When they were done, everyone cheered, including the people who formerly hated Dave. It was because they knew he had apologized to Kurt, and that he was gay, and that he had apparently changed. Old Dave never would have told them that he was dating Matt, and he never would have quit the football team.

Later, Thea looked in the bathroom mirror to check her hair and make-up. She heard someone crying in one of the stalls. Thea yelled, "Are you okay?"

Mercedes walked out of a stall, sniffling. "No. No, I'm not _okay_. I'm falling apart, because I really like your brother, and he had to go being all self-conscious and run away to Illinois. Why does this always happen to me? Everyone else has someone. I have nobody."

"I don't mean to be rude, Mercedes, but you can't blame Destiny for being self-conscious. Telling you he was transexual was a huge step for him. He just doesn't think that anyone can except him for who he truly is. The truth is, no one but family knew before he told you," explained Thea. Mercedes was now standing right beside her. Thea put a hand on her shoulder. "But you can't blame yourself for Destiny leaving. It was _his_ choice, not yours. Okay?"

Mercedes nodded slowly. Thea smiled at her. "Okay. Don't worry about it. There will be someone for you. And that someone will love you very much."

Thea turned to leave. Mercedes wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Thea."

"Any time."

It was Friday. Rachel took a deep breath before walking into the choir room. She'd gone over her plan with Jackie a million times. It was a simple plan, really. Just ask Finn out and don't take no for an answer. Sounded easy enough. Rachel approached Finn. "Uh, hey, Finn."

"Hey, Rachel," said Finn. He smiled at her like nothing had changed since they had broken up. Like he hadn't been with Quinn.

Rachel took another deep breath. "Look, Finn, I know what I did before was wrong, but I would never do that to you ever again. I was just jealous. I don't want to be single anymore. I want us to be together again. Let's be us again."

Finn didn't say anything at first. He processed everything in his head. Quinn had cheated on him not once, but twice. The first time with his best friend and the second time with the only straight Davis kid. Plus, Quinn had had sex with Puck, while Rachel had only made out with him. Finn sighed. "Okay. We're together again. Just, please don't make a big deal of it."

Rachel beamed. She hugged Finn tight, winking at Jackie behind his back. Jackie gave her a thumbs up. Rachel whispered, "Thank you for taking me back, Finn. I promise you won't be sorry you did."

Dave walked into the choir room sporting a black eye. Matt immediately stood up. "Babe, what happened to you? Who did this?"

"It was Az. He found out about you and about glee. He called me a faggot and then he punched me in the face. I didn't fight back because I didn't want to get kicked out. But it's okay. He's suspended for five days," explained Dave.

Matt examined Dave's eye. He shook his head. "No, it's not_ okay_. He hurt you. I'm gonna kick his sorrry ass all the way to Canada."

Dave held both of Matt's arms firmly. "No. I can't have you getting kicked out, too. If that happened, I would have to spend an entire week without you. I'm not going to let you fight him. It's really not worth it. It's all over now. Just take a few deep breaths. Close your eyes and count to ten. Ready. One...two..."

Matt did as he was told. Dave embraced him in a tight hug. Finn and Puck narrowed their eyebrows and looked at each other. Puck shrugged. Dave saw them. When Matt was done counting, Dave said, "I go to a therapist now. He says that the best way for me to calm down is to take deep breaths, close my eyes and count to ten, and have someone hug me. It actually works."

Puck snorted a laugh. "Whatever."

The next night, Quinn and Jackie sat in his bedroom. She smiled and shook her head. "No. I am _not_ having sex with you this early in our relationship."

"Please?" Jackie mocked a frown.

Quinn shook her head again. "No. I ended up getting pregnant last time. That's not a road I'd like to travel down again any time soon. Making out is good enough right now."

Jackie sighed in defeat. There was a knock on his door. Thea opened it and stuck her head in. "Hey. Santana, Matt, Dave, and I are watching Little Fockers downstairs if you would like to join us. We have popcorn."

Jackie and Quinn looked at each other. Quinn said, "I've already seen it."

"I haven't, but I'd rather spend time alone with Quinn," said Jackie. "Sorry."

"Okay. Just checking." Thea closed the door. Quinn looked at Jackie again. "Before you even ask again, the answer is still no."

[Review please! Hope you liked this as much as the first chapter. Another new character arrives in the next chapter...possibly a new man for Mercedes?]


	3. Sexiness

[Sorry if you miss Destiny, readers. Trust me, he'll be back, just not in this chapter. This chapter takes place about two weeks after chapter two ended. I don't own Glee.]

The new boy stood in front of the rest of the glee club. He was tan, definitely Latino, and his short black hair was extremely messy. He looked to be the shortest guy in the room. The guy wore a purple striped zip-up jacket and skinny jeans. Mercedes had to admit that he was definitely a cutie, even if she wasn't completely over Destiny yet. Mr. Schue presented him. "Guys, this is Jose Castillo from Florida. Please give him your full attention."

Mercedes and everyone else knew what Jose was going to sing as soon as he said, "Alright, let's go."

His performance of Justin Bieber's "One Less Lonely Girl" was amazing. Every girl in the room freaked out, especially Mercedes. Although Justin Bieber reminded her of Destiny, Jose was amazing at singing the song. He actually sounded better than Bieber. When he was done, all the girls (minus Thea) screamed. Mercedes clapped wildly with a big smile on her face.

When glee club was done for the day, Santana carried on a conversation with Jose completely in Spanish. She soon left with Thea. Jose then spoke to Mr. Schuester in Spanish. Mercedes tapped his shoulder. He turned around. She put out her hand. "Hi. I'm Mercedes Jones, resident diva. You were very good up there. It sounded better than Bieber."

"Thanks," smiled Jose. He shook Mercedes's hand. She melted, because he was too damn cute. Mercedes kept smiling, staring into his eyes. Jose laughed. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mercedes, but I have to go now, so, bye."

"Uh-huh," said Mercedes airily. She continued to shake his hand.

Jose laughed again. "I'm gonna need my hand back."

"Oh!" Mercedes shook her head wildly and finally let go of his hand. Jose left the room laughing. Mr. Schue laughed, too. Mercedes didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the doorway. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to work on that."

Thea and Santana made out on Santana's bed. They had been doing this almost every day since they had started dating. Sometimes it was at Thea's house, sometimes it was at Santana's house. It was hot every time.

This time was different, though. Santana pushed Thea's shirt up and ran her fingers lightly against her bare skin. Thea suddenly pulled away. Santana's eyebrows narrowed. "Did I do something wrong, Thea?"

"No. No, you're fine. I just-I don't know if I'm ready for more than making out yet. I like you and all, and you're definitely hot, but I don't want to move too quickly." Thea was sitting up now. She didn't look at Santana, afraid of what the Latina would say.

Santana nodded. "Okay. I've always moved right into sex in the past, but I care about you a lot, and if you wanna wait, we'll wait. No rush."

"Thanks for understanding." Thea kissed Santana, and they continued making out.

Matt and Dave, on the other hand, were just a little more touchy. They didn't do anything too sexual, but Matt loved touching Dave. Every time that they made out, Matt would push Dave's shirt up and run his hands up and down Dave's torso. Dave would often kiss Matt's neck. Now, Dave had Matt pressed against the wall, in the process of giving him a hicky. Matt moved his hands from Dave's upper back and put them down his pants. Dave suddenly jumped and pulled his face away from Matt's. "Woah! You scared me a little there!"

"Sorry. Do you not want me to do that?" asked Matt.

Dave shook his head and smiled. "You can do whatever you want."

Matt and Dave moved backwards so that they fell onto Matt's bed. They rolled so Dave was on top. Dave was always on top when they made out. Matt bent his knee and rubbed Dave's crotch. He felt a lump grow in Dave's pants suddenly. They went on like this for a few more minutes, then Dave rolled to the side. He was breathing heavily. "Wooh! Okay, sorry for stopping, but I need to take a breather. I was about to make a mess anyways."

Matt laughed. Dave grinned at him.

Quinn looked across the choir room at Jackie. She missed him. He had broken up with her because she refused to give him sex. Quinn didn't want to have sex, because it could lead to a number of unpredictable outcomes. Maybe she was being paranoid, but Jackie was kind of being a neanderthal. Love wasn't about sex. It was so much more than that. Quinn's gaze moved to Finn. He was back together with Rachel. It pissed her off. It was her fault, though. She had cheated on him. Twice. Quinn didn't know why she cheated, though. Finn was the best boyfriend she'd ever had. Quinn sighed to herself. Maybe she was meant to be alone.

Jose sat down beside Mercedes. She instantly blushed. He didn't even have to say anything. After a moment of almost complete silence, Jose said, "So, obviously you like me. Maybe you would like to have lunch with me. Say, Saturday at one?"

Mercedes heart was beating extremely fast and hard. She could feel it beating in her ears. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Mercedes took a deep breath. "Uh...yeah. That-that would be good. It would be-be better...if I could learn how to talk to you..."

Mercedes started giggling. Jose smiled brightly. That didn't help anything. His damn smile made the girl melt every single time. It wasn't fair. Jose already had such a power over her that he didn't even know he had. Mercedes fanned herself with her hand. She blew her bangs out of her face. "Is it hot in here?"

The next day, Thea was waiting for Santana at her locker. Santana smiled. "Hey, baby girl. What's up?"

"Would you like to explain to me why Brittany keeps giving me dirty looks?" asked Thea. She wasn't smiling. She was standing in full attitude stance, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Thea wasn't playing around.

Santana bit her lip. She knew this would happen eventually. Brittany Pierce, the girl who Santana was in love with, the girl who loved Santana back, would of course be so jealous of Thea that she would give her dirty looks. Santana sighed. "Okay, please don't be mad, but Brittany is in love with me. I used to be in love with her, too, before you moved here. I don't love her now, though. Hell, I barely even talk to her anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Thea, still serious.

Santana shrugged. "It never came up."

"Okay. I gotta go." Thea quickly kissed her girlfriend and headed to her next class. Santana watched her go. If only she knew that Santana still had feelings for Brittany. What scared the Latina was that her feelings for Brittany were stronger than her feelings for Thea. Santana grabbed new books, slammed her locker shut, and quickly walked away.

Matt looked at his neck in the mirror. A huge red spot took up a significant portion of it. "Damn, Dave. This hicky is huge!"

Dave came up behind Matt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sorry, Matty. I couldn't help it. You are just too delicious."

Dave started kissing Matt's neck again. It wasn't fair. Dave knew that Matt loved it, and that it aroused him. Matt could never refuse what he liked to call "Dave Karofsky Neck Therapy". It just made him feel so good. It send shivers down his spine, made his heart beat faster, and made certain "things" grow. Matt turned around quickly, so fast that Dave was almost knocked off balance. "Sorry for almost making you fall, but you can't keep doing that."

"But you love it," smiled Dave.

"Yeah. You're right. I _do_ love it, but it makes me want you, like, _really_ want you, but I'm not sure if either of us are ready for that. We've only been dating for less than a month," explained Matt. "And what if you suddenly decide that you like girls after all? What then?"

Dave shook his head and chuckled lightly. "That'll never happen, babe."

That damn smirk was too much for Matt to handle. He kissed Dave, and they didn't stop until they absolutely had to breathe. They ended up on Matt's bed. Dave removed his shirt and unzipped his pants. Matt's heart lept. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Saturday at one, Mercedes sat down across the table from Jose. She'd been practicing talking to him all night. Jose smiled. "Glad you could make it, Mercedes."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Mercedes. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

[Review, please! I know, the ending sucked, but it'll make sense in the next chapter. In the next chapter: Destiny, choices, and another couple has sex.]


	4. Return

[Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you like it. This chapter takes place the Monday after the end of chapter three. I don't own Glee or whatever company makes Scrabble.]

Mercedes was dreading seeing Jose. Her date had not gone as well as she had hoped. Sure, she actually spoke to him with actual words, but it didn't feel right. Truth is, Mercedes had been thinking about Destiny the entire time. She'd only known Destiny for less than a week, but that boy was still on her mind. Mercedes sighed and walked into the choir room. Her stomach turned when she saw Destiny leaning against the piano.

Destiny looked different. He looked even more like a man than before. His hair was styled differently, and it had been dyed blond. Destiny was wearing glasses, although Mercedes had never seen him wear glasses before. Destiny's outfit consisted of an olive green zip-up jacket over a dark blue polo shirt, a pair of jeans, and silver tennis shoes. He looked good.

Mercedes walked up to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mercedes shook her head slowly. She embraced him in a tight hug. "Are you back? You better say yes."

"Yes. I'm back. For good this time," Destiny said quietly. He was making his voice deeper on purpose. Mercedes could only tell because she had expected it.

Mercedes leg go of Destiny and took a step back. She examined him again and smiled brightly. "You look different, but in a good way. You're a stud. And listen, Des, I don't care if you're really a girl. You're man enough for me, baby."

Jose walked in then. He had heard the last sentence. Jose narrowed his eyes. "Hey, Mercedes. Who's this?"

Mercedes turned. Her face immediately blushed. She gestured to Destiny. "Jose, this is Destiny Davis. He's the forth of the Davis quadruplets. He was here and gone before you came, but now he's back for good."

Jose nodded slowly. His eyes met Destiny's. Mercedes could read the silent messages they were sending to each other. She couldn't help but be excited. The two boys, Jose and Destiny, were going to begin a competition to win her affection. It felt good to be cared for by two guys at once. As long as it didn't get too ugly, Mercedes was fine with it.

After school, there came a knock on the door of the Davis residence. Jackie opened it to see Quinn standing there. The former cheerleader shrugged. "Hey, Jackie. So, the truth is, I can't live without a man, so I'll do anything to keep you around. I'll have sex with you, but we'll have to be extra careful. I'm on birth control, but you'll still have to use a condom."

Jackie smiled. "I have some glow-in-the-dark ones that would be perfect."

Quinn smiled back. She stepped forward and kissed Jackie passionately. Jackie kissed her back and pushed the front door closed. He lifted Quinn off her feet. She laughed and continued kissing him. Jackie walked up the steps carefully. He kicked open his bedroom door, laid his girlfriend down on the bed, then straddled her. He bent over and kept kissing her.

Quinn smiled up at Jackie. This was definitely the right choice.

The next day, Thea caught Santana watching Brittany as the latter walked away. The quadruplet tapped the Latina's shoulder. Santana turned around and smiled. Before she could say anything, Thea was in full attitude pose again. "I knew it. How could I have been so stupid? Why the hell did I believe you? You still have a thing for Brittany. Tell the truth."

Santana sighed. She was going to tell only part of the truth. "Yes, okay, I still have feelings for Britt, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you, too. I like you so much more than I like Brittany. I think I may love you."

Yes, Santana had just said it. Love. The only person Santana truly loved was Brittany, but she wasn't going to let Thea know that. She had to make her girlfriend believe that she was in love with her. It was the right thing to do. Thea smiled and put a hand over her heart. "Aw. I love you, too, Santana. I'm so happy you said that to me."

"Well, it's true," smiled Santana. She slammed her locker shut, and the couple walked away hand-in hand.

Two days later, Mercedes found herself lost in thought. She knew she was going to have to pick someone soon, or things would get nasty. Over the past three days, Destiny and Jose had both been as chivalrous as possible. They opened doors for her, pulled out chairs for her, and did other things of that sort. Mercedes could get used to it, but she knew that she could only have one man. This competition thing wasn't healthy for them.

Mercedes lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Realizing she couldn't sleep, and that she needed advice from her best friend, Mercedes picked up the phone and dialed his number. Kurt drowsily answered, "Mercedes, it is one o'clock in the morning. This better be good."

"Please help me, Kurt. I need some advice." Mercedes explained everything. She explained her movie date with Destiny, and how he had turned out to be a girl. She explained her crush on Jose and their lunch date. Lastly, Mercedes explained Destiny's return and the competition between the two boys.

"So you were thinking of Destiny all through the lunch date?" asked Kurt.

Mercedes nodded, then realized that he could see her. "Yeah."

"I think your answer is pretty obvious, then," stated Kurt. Mercedes didn't know what to say. Kurt had a point. True, Jose was gorgeous and all, but if Mercedes only thought about Destiny when she was with him, then what was the point of being with Jose at all? Mercedes was going to pick Destiny tomorrow in glee, and that was it.

"Thanks for the help, boo," said Mercedes. "Good night."

"Good night, and good luck with Destiny." Kurt hung up his phone. Mercedes laid back down. She found it easier to get comfortable now that she had chosen which man would be her man. Mercedes smiled. "Dreams of Destiny, here I come."

Mercedes stood in front of the two guys who had literally been competing for her love. Jose, with his perfect face, was holding his hands in front of him in a "please pick me" kind of gesture. Destiny was leaning against the piano, playing it cool like he always did, although his mind was racing a million miles a minute. Mercedes closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes and said, "I choose Destiny."

Jose's hands instantly fell. He frowned and dragged his feet back to his seat. Puck patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Destiny took a step forward and kissed Mercedes. It was only their second kiss, and this one was better than the first, because no one was freaking out. Mercedes wrapped her arms around the boy's waist. He suddenly stopped the kiss and smiled at her. "Thank you for picking me."

Mercedes shrugged. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never can stop thinking about you. That's why I chose you, because even when I'm with other people, my mind always wanders back to you."

They kissed again. Rachel was watching them and smiling, as if it was a soap opera and her favorite couple had just gotten back together. Jackie gave Destiny a thumbs up. Destiny laughed lightly. Mercedes saw the gesture and also laughed. She and Destiny sat down side-by-side when Mr. Schuester entered the room.

Over the course of the next week, Jose gave Mercedes secret glances, Santana continued to lie to Thea, and Jackie and Quinn continued having sex. Nothing dramatic had happened in Matt and Dave's relationship lately, and they liked it that way. They watched movies a lot, and they occasionally had sex. It was a simple relationship, but it was strong.

The Davis kids invited everyone from glee club over to their house for a game night. They were going to play Scrabble, even though Dave had protested. Though everyone had been invited, Jose had not shown up, and Quinn and Jackie stayed shut up in Jackie's room.

Santana was finding it hard to not look at Brittany. Brittany, however, had no problem with staring at Santana. When Thea went to use the bathroom, Santana pulled Brittany out onto the back porch. "Britt, I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me."

"Why?" asked Brittany.

Santana's eyes teared up suddenly. She sighed. "Because I can't look back at you. I have a girlfriend. Listen, Britt. I'm still in love with you and everything, but you can't keep looking at me because I can't look at you. It's just not fair to Thea."

"Okay. I won't look at you," said Brittany. She seemed slightly angry. Brittany turned to go back inside, but Santana grabbed her hand. She pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. Suddenly the back door opened. Thea's jaw dropped. Brittany pulled away from Santana and disappeared inside. Thea yelled, "What the _hell_, Santana?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I am _so_ sorry!" Santana was crying.

Thea just shook her head. "Just leave. Get the hell out of my house before I have Matt and Dave carry you out. We're done."

Santana went back inside. Thea followed her. Thea stayed in the kitchen. She heard the front door slam, and Santana was gone. Everyone else went home soon after that, because the game was no longer fun. The only people who didn't go home were Quinn, Dave, and Mercedes, but Quinn never showed her face. Mercedes smiled at Thea. "You okay?"

Thea shook her head. "I meant nothing to her."

Mercedes hugged Thea. She instantly realized that this was how Jose probably felt. Despite being extremely happy two seconds before, a tear fell from the diva's eye. Her happiness had caused someone else's hurt. It was a painful price to pay, but Mercedes could handle it. She was a strong woman.

[Review please! I realize that this chapter turned out being very Mercedes-centric. I don't know what's up with that. Haha. Next, another Davis and a pregnancy!]


End file.
